Tell No One
by Cbvalentina
Summary: The Christmas party in HBP, from Hermione's perspective. Contains attempted assault.


I don't own any characters. This is just a one-shot that's been buzzing around my head lately.

…

"I thought I would ask you, we're meant to bring someone." Hermione looked up at Ron, her large brown eyes full of hope. He had been so nice to her lately, she was starting to wonder if maybe she felt something he didn't. Slughorn's Party would be the perfect opportunity to find out. She bit her lip nervously as she stared into Ron's cerulean blue eyes.

"Erm, yeah 'Mione that sounds great. Good bit of fun." Ron smiled back, rather sheepishly at her.

"Great, it's a date then." Hermione replied. She quickly stood and grabbed her books before starting down the Great Hall, off to the library.

…

"She said we were just gonna go as friends, I didn't do anything wrong. It's a free country." Ron grumbled to Harry.

…

Ronald came up for air. Cormac McFugginClaggen. He listened to Hermione giggle, a very un-Hermione-ish giggle. Like how a girl giggles. He could actually hear his heart fall out of his chest, and smash on the cold stone floor. Shattered like glass. His stomach went cold and he was actually glad when Lavender engaged Pavarti in discussion over this juicy bit of news. He was going to toss his cookies.

Fucking McClaggen.

…

"You look nice tonight, Hermione." Ron stated very matter of factly as she descended the steps from the girl's dormitory. She was in a blush colored dress that formed a deep V on her chest, he could just barely make out her slight cleavage before he could hear Lavender walking up to him.

"C'mon Won-Won, let's go talk." Lavender wound her arms around Ron's front. He was suddenly reminded of the Devils Snare from first year, when Hermione saved him. He smiled tightly at Hermione, though her own face remained perfectly stoic. Ron reached for her hand before Lav-Lav pulled him out of reach.

"Have fun tonight, yeah?" Ron squeezed her hand as she walked past. Hermione's face was unchanged, till she reached the door. He only saw it for a moment, Lav was pulling him back to their armchair for a snog. Her face searched the room for Ron. Her eyes were full of… regret? She looked like she wanted to say something, but she clenched her jaw and walked out the door. He could hear McClaggen greeting her. His compliments burned Ron's ears like hot oil as the portrait shut.

...

"You look fetching Granger." Cormac said. He was usually vile, but tonight he actually kept a respectful distance. He never once looked down at her chest, which she had given him ample room to look. Hermione was suddenly ashamed of herself for asking him to come tonight. He pulled her into the nearest open classroom, by both of her hands.

She felt her eyes widen at the sudden change of scenery but Cormac's hands remained on hers. Until, one hand ventured up to cup her face, and tuck a stay hair behind her ear. Cormac took a deep breath.

"Look Granger," he began. "I know you only asked me to come to annoy Weasley. I'm not daft as you think I am." He winked at her. She gave a halfhearted laugh.

"I'm sorry Cormac, if you'd rather, we can just separate when we get there it's no pro-"

"Hermione." He said firmly, one hand gently squeezing her upper arm. His other hand still entwined with hers. "I wanted to come with you. I was gonna ask you, but then I heard you asked Weasley and when you came up to me and asked me, I thought it was all a dream." He tugged her chin up to face him fully. "I want to be here with you, tonight. Just let me have tonight. If you don't want anything after this, just let tonight happen and I won't bother you again. I promise." She felt an awkward tug at her hand and looked down. He hooked his pinky around hers and she smiled up at him. Hermione took a deep breath. One night. She should just let herself have fun, before the stress of seventh year (and the impending war) consumed her. Just tonight. She nodded in agreeance.

"Okay, Cormac. I'm really sorry by the way, to use you. You're exactly right. Let's just enjoy each other's company then." She smiled up at him, finally relaxed. He kissed her knuckles and pulled her out of the classrooms, and made their way down to the dungeons.

They had a couple of good laughs on the way down. Cormac knew a couple of terrible jokes that were just awful. 'How does a keeper get rid of a rash? Quit-itch, get it?' Mostly their conversation was a great telling of 100 Saves by Cormac McClaggen. Hermione found herself not minding his Quidditch stories, Cormac could be quite a sight to see when he was excited. She was reminded of a conductor she saw once and the philharmonic her parents took her to for her tenth birthday. She grinned as they approached the door to Slughorn's office. She could already hear the music and smell what was probably amazing food.

"After you, Hermione." Cormac charmingly smiled down at her, whilst pulling the door open. Her senses were assaulted at once. The room was quite stuffy, and a bit dimly lit. There were green and crimson tapestries lining the walls, the office had obviously been expanded magically. An ornate lamp in the center of the room bathed the entire party in a red light. It held actual fairies inside of it, each glowing brightly. She could see the small creatures dancing with each other inside. A tray of hor d'ouerves collided with her knee when she took a step forward.

"Terrible isn't it?" Cormac muttered at her side. "Old Sluggie using the house elves for the party?" He looked at her, his lips in a tight line, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I didn't realize you cared for the house elves." Hermione replied, confused. She never once heard him talk about Elf Rights, though she was able to coerce him into buying an S.P.E.W. button once.

"Not as much as you Granger," He chuckled. "I don't think anyone could match the passion you have for them. But this isn't their job ya know? I just hope they either wanted to be here or are getting compensated somehow." He winked at her. Eh, it wasn't what she hoped to hear, but at least it was a start.

Cormac led her over to the drinks table. She just happened to catch the date of Melinda Bobbin slipping some Firewhiskey into the punch, but said nothing. _Just tonight_ she repeated to herself. She confidently handed Cormac a glass before smiled gently at him, and raising her own. Cormac smiled broadly at her and lifted his own glass, winking as he lifted it to his lips.

"Little bit of a rule breaker tonight huh." She heard him mutter. They turned to face the party, which had a small dance floor that was currently uninhabited. Most people stood off to the sides making small talk. She was able to make Harry out across the room, speaking to what looked like Eldred Worple and… a vampire? That couldn't be safe for the students, especially with that gaggle of stupid girls giggling at him. Ginny was towards the back, chatting with Dean. She seemed to be withdrawn from him, every so often she would glance toward Harry. Hermione caught her eye and waved, tilting her head at Cormac. Hermione grinned and smiled shyly, rolling her eyes. Ginny gestured at her dress and gave her a thumbs up.

The party seemed to be in full swing, more people were coming in. Or maybe the expansion charm was failing, she couldn't tell at this point. The spiked punch was coursing through her veins now, and she was feeling warmed. A few older guests hit the dance floor, followed by a group of students. It wasn't long before she and Cormac had downed their drinks, Cormac placed the empty glasses on a nearby table, while tugging Hermione to the small crowded dance floor.

A medium paced song came on, one by the Weird Sisters. Cormac was gentle, he placed one hand at her waist and kept the other with her own, lacing their fingers together. He smiled down at her and began swaying mostly. She giggled to herself, he probably wasn't a good dancer. She followed his lead and he became bolder, spinning her in circles as they made their way across the floor, every now and then bumping into other guests and offering a smile in apology.

Suddenly she couldn't budge. Her feet were glued to the spot, as were Cormac's. He looked around, thinking someone had hexed them. Upon looking directly above them, Hermione spotted the charmed mistletoe. It stuck the unsuspecting victim to the spot, the only way free was to get a kiss. As she as Cormac were stuck in the spot together, they locked eyes and blushed immediately. Cormac seemed to stumble on his words.

"Erm. If you want, I can uh." He tugged at his collar. "See if I can get Potters attention." His head darted around the room. "You know him better, we don't have to. I mean, I want to, you know I want to." He was flustered, she never thought she would see the day. Hermione took a deep breath in.

"It's okay, I really don't mind. It's just tonight, right?" She beamed up at him, smiling innocently. She could feel her body heating up, her face flushing. She looked down quickly, hoping he couldn't make out the embarrassment on her face. She felt him cup her face and looked up at him. It was so hot. There were too many people in the room. She only had a moment to breathe before Cormac descended on her mouth. His lips were warm, and tasted like the spiked punch. She opened her mouth, much to her own surprise, and Cormac slipped his tongue in. Could he really have a muscular tongue? Was he just fit everywhere? Her hand began to knead at his shoulder and he took this as permission to deepen the kiss.

Both his hands fell to her hips and she felt herself getting on her tiptoes to kiss him harder. He really was a magnificent kisser. Her arms looped at his neck, his hands began to skim along her waist and she pushed his tongue harder with her own. He practically crushed her to him, Hermione felt her breasts push against his firm chest. She was starting to lose her balance as her feet were no longer stuck, when Cormac's hands found their way to her bottom, and gave her a hard squeeze. Hermione's eyes flew open before she fell back, separated from Cormac. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him speaking to someone asking for an apology for bumping into him.

He grabbed her! Hermione felt humiliated, she scurried backwards towards the draped windows. She slipped behind the emerald organza and pressed herself to the cold stone under the window. She caught her breath, not knowing exactly how to feel. It wasn't like that was her first kiss, but she hadn't been grabbed like that. Part of her was excited, and the other half indignant. Who the hell did he think he was just to grab her like that? She rose to her feet slowly, her breathing still staggered. She looked out the window, it was snowing outside. She wondered what Ron was doing. Ugh, Ron. This was all his fault anyway. They could've come here together and made awkward chit chat between Harry and Ginny. Luna was always a laugh too.

The drape was pulled back and Hermione feared her date had found her. She pressed herself to the stone wall, bowing her head a bit to see the figure in the moonlight. She sighed with relief, seeing the messy mop of black hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, it's you." She stuttered. She smiled at Harry. She suddenly became aware of the dress, hanging off her shoulder and her hair askew.

"What happened to you?" He chuckled, reaching out to smooth her hair.

"Ah I-I" she stumbled. "I just left Cormac" She cleared her throat. "Under the mistletoe." She looked away from Harry.

"Serves you right for coming with him." He said firmly. She was about to give him an earful about how it wasn't HER fault her date behaved like an animal, till she saw his crooked smile gleaming back at her. She smiled warily at him.

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most." She confessed. She was about to go on and explain how she almost asked Smith, when she saw Cormac's outline making its way closer. Fuck, he's so tall. He could probably see her. "I uh, have to go. Powder my-"She cut herself off, ducking and slipping between the curtains again, just barely missing Cormac as he went to where she had been hiding.

She made to leave the party early, bumping into a fair bit of people in the overly crowded room. She was nearly to the door when Filch burst in with Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at her and begrudgingly walked towards Slughorn where he got caught gate crashing. A wall of people was blocking the exit as she stood there tapping her foot. She was ready for bed. She reached for her wand (holstered under her dress on her right thigh) to cast a tempus charm when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Where'd you run off to then? Glad I found you. Think it's time to be heading out, yeah?" Cormac smirked at her. She grunted a reply. _Just tonight, and it's nearly over anyway_. She followed Cormac out of the party. She just wanted to go to bed and forget tonight. Maybe she could have someone Obliviate her. Cormac pulled her through the corridors, up the staircases, pausing to gather his bearings when it changed unexpectedly.

They were on the third floor when he brought her into the trophy room. She felt cold suddenly and turned to ask Cormac why he brought her in here.

"Before you yell at me, which I deserve," He began. "I'm so sorry about what happened. My feet were unstuck and I thought I could feel you slipping and then some jerk bumped into me. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have touched you that way. I mean, I'm not upset that I touched, I mean. I liked how you felt. Gosh I'm an arse." He said in one breath. He ran his hands through his hair and paced for a moment. "I mean, Granger, Hermione." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I touched you that way, without your permission." He turned almost angrily, facing a window. Hermione stood there a moment, unsure what to say.

"I understand. I mean, I was slipping and I probably would have fallen, I mean I fell anyway. I'm sor-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that messed up."

"On accident. I just got so embarrassed and I've never been touched like that way" She said quickly. She startled herself as the words flew out of her mouth. _Good Godric did I really just tell him that. You arse Hermione!_ She heard him laugh. Effin Hell, she was an idiot sometimes.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Granger." He said, slowly walking over to her. "I'm the dolt here, don't you dare be embarrassed about a mistake I made." He opened the robe and pulled her in. "Hn, look at that." He tilted his head towards a nearby window. They moved together and he placed her in front of the seated window, still wrapped in his cloak together.

Hermione was struck with what she saw. She could see all of Hogwarts. Hagrid's hut, the beginning of the forest. She could just barely make out thestrals on the forests' tree line. She smiled sadly. She couldn't see them last year. Witnessing Sirius go through the veil changed her in so many ways. Beyond the hut was the black lake, shimmering in the moonlight. It reminded her of a dress her mother would wear on special occasions. Her heart felt heavy, she missed her family.

Cormac stood closer to her. He had his cloak wrapped around them both, like a huge tent, with just their heads uncovered. She could feel his warmth behind her. She held the front of the robe tighter to keep the chill out. Cormac pressed himself against her softly, she could feel the apprehension in his movements, making her smirk. He pulled her into his front, arms circled around her waist.

"That's nice." She hummed. He was so incredibly warm in this cold room. She pretended to study a spot out the window, but focused all her attention on feeling him behind her. She relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head slightly against his chest. Cormac was huge, now that she felt him fully against her. She barely reached his shoulder, his broad chest was rising and falling steadily and she found herself trying not to let the noise soothe her too much. It wouldn't do to fall asleep in the trophy room, then be found by Filch and his awful cat.

Cormac's hands settled at her side, she could hear his breath drawing nearer to her ear. She felt his lips brush her ear and gasped, earning an amused sound from Cormac. She didn't stop him. She could hear him muttering seductively. Just tonight. Her mantra for the evening. His lips pressed her ear and seemed to cascade down to her neck, where he took a moment to brush aside her hair. Her skin prickled. She fisted her hands into the material of the cloak again.

"Don't be so tense, Hermione. If it feels nice, just let it feel nice. Just for tonight, let go." He hummed against her neck. She sighed and conceded to him. Her hands loosened around his robe, one reached back to run her fingernails lightly on his scalp, to which he welcomed with a growl. He grabbed her other hand and laced their fingers together. She sighed, enjoyed the sensation. This was so intimate, she could feel her heart racing. Slowly he took the hand resting at her hip, and cautiously moved up to her breast. She moan out loud when he squeezed her.

His warmth was suddenly gone when he turned her to face him. The chill of the room made her back erupt in gooseflesh. He quickly took his cloak off and secured it around her before gently pushing her to sit in the large window sill. It all happened so quickly and soon Cormac was over her, one hand behind her, the other still on her breast. She gasped and Cormac used the chance to seize her mouth, quickly shoving his tongue inside. They battled for dominance, Hermione moaning into his mouth, and Cormac, growling into hers. His hand caught the fly of her dress, and he easily pulled it down.

In a flash one strap of her dress was down and the breast he had been palming was free. She yelped at the speed which it all happened. The hand used to open her dress practically flew to her thigh, and began pushing up the material of her dress. Hermione was beginning to regret this, and tugged Cormac's hair back so she could attempt to get some air and tell him to slow down. He mistook her roughness for need and kissed her harder, his hand kneading her thigh, inching up further, while his other pinched her nipple.

Hermione stilled her mouth, maybe he would get the message that way, but when he broke the kiss finally, his mouth latched to her breast and she pressed her hands to his shoulders, trying to pluck him off. He was easily twice her size, and didn't budge.

"Corma-"She squeaked, choking on her voice. "Slow down please, I'm no-"His mouth devoured hers again and continued kissing her. She relaxed a bit, thinking he understood.

He took her hand and pinned it above her head, muttering a sticking charm. She panicked.

"What are doing? Cormac, let me go." She said, raising her voice much like she would do to Grawp when he misbehaved. Her other hand flew to her wand holster. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could reach it. "Stop!" She yelled "Let me go this instant McClaggen!" He stuck her other wrist to the wall. He laughed. He laughed at her.

"What, and ruin all this? Granger, I've been good all night, I think I deserve a reward." He said bitterly. "Gods, I even talked about the fucking elves. Do you think I care about that? No one does!" He bit down on her breast, she cried loudly and bucked so hard her dress ripped. His hand parted her legs and reached under the skirt of her dress. He pulled her wand out and tossed it across the room.

Hermione went through the night step by step. Where had she messed up? How did she end up underneath this oaf? She summoned all her patience.

"Cormac…" she said quietly. She felt so small against him. "Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Just let me go and we'll go to the common room and pretend this never happened. I won't say a thing about this."

"Ha! Like you would tell anyone" He knelt over her, putting pressure on her legs so she would stop kicking. "Imagine when everyone finds out eh?" He reached back to grab her ankle, and began to stick it to the far side of the bay window. "Golden Gryffindor Granger, fucked and deflowered by McClaggen. Gosh I bet Weasley will shit himself." _Deflowered_? She began to scream as he held his wand over her abdomen and whispered the contraception charm.

"Oh Gods, please don't Cormac, I don't want this. This whole night was a mistake!" She could feel the tears streaming down her face. Cormac looked up at her and grinned, pointing his wand to her face.

"Shush now. Just relax, it will hurt less that way." He cast a Silencio on her and she began to thrash. She kicked her heel off of her bound ankle. Praying to whatever god would listen, she begged someone to help her. Cormac reached under her skirt and began to pull her panties down, adjusting her free leg to slip out. She flung around even more wildly, the sight of her knickers dangling off her bound ankle enough to send her into full panic. She couldn't think.

Only one idea occurred to her, she pushed her full bladder out, soaking herself.

"Ugh, disgusting Granger!" He slapped her. He stood back for a moment, getting his wand out and doing a quick cleaning spell. FUCK she mouthed at him. He started laughing. "Not as smart as they make you out to be huh." He smiled at her, pulling his pants off. She gasped at the sight of him. He was fully erect, his prick bouncing out from his pants. She was gonna be sick. He approached her, winding his hand from her face, pausing to pinch and flick her nipple. He smiled when she mouthed off at him. He could make out the various curses, ending with a big 'fuck you!'

"Granger," he said, sickly sweetly, reaching to cup her face, in mocking tenderness. "That's what I plan on." He moved in to kiss her.

Hermione seized the moment, hoping this would do the trick. She chomped down on his tongue as hard as she could, not letting go till she felt his warm coppery blood in her own mouth. She released him and spat.

"Gaaaaaah thamit Grantha!" He screamed, before swiftly back handing her so hard she hit her head.

Hermione saw stars before everything went white. She heard before she saw anything.

"Get the hell away from her you fucker! What in the world is wrong with you? Incarcerous!" She heard a loud thunk. "Fuck, turn over, I can see your prick! Fuck!" She couldn't tell who the voice belonged to and panic.

 _Oh god what if it's Ron or Harry- oh God what if it's NOT one of them. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Fuck Hermione! What were you thinking? Idiot!_

"Granger?" She heard a few feet from her. She stiffened. Who the hell was that? "Huh….Herm…. fuck, Hemione. It's Malfoy." He sighed. Hermione turned her head out towards the window, trying to cover herself. "Here, just stay still." She felt her bound wrists drop to her sides and immediately went to cover her chest. She saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, his back was towards her. He bent down in a corner and awkwardly shuffled back to her, not looking at her. He had her wand in his hand, palm open for her to take. "There."

He almost shrank when her fingers touched him. He immediately went to the bound McClaggen and began throwing every jinx, hex, curse he knew at him. Hermione tuned out most of what he said but caught the tail end of it while she made herself decent.

"If I ever catch you even looking at her Ill hex your balls right off. Got that?" Hermione turned to see Malfoy had McClaggen against a wall, wand digging into his throat. McClaggen only nodded vigorously. Malfoy, though not as broad, was just as tall, seemingly stronger as her pulled Cormac by his collar out the door. Malfoy stood still, Hermione could hear him muttering while shaking his hand. He leaned against a wall, face turned from her. "You alright Granger? Did he ...ah, hurt you?" He asked, still looking away.

"He didn't rape me, no. Though I am hurt." She answered flatly. She rose to her feet, only to slip down the wall, her leg had gone numb. Malfoy turned and briskly walked over to her. He took stock of her almost perfectly objectively. He couldn't help hiding his sneer at her swollen cheek.

"Bastard. He shouldn't have hit you. He shouldn't have done any of this. I hope he rots." Malfoy said evenly. He held Hermione's face still and pointed his wand. She jerked back. "I just want to help Hermione. Your face is swollen, he busted your lip too. Course if you would rather heal it yourself that's fine with me."

 _Fuck, Malfoy could be a prick even when he was being helpful._

"It's fine, I can't see it anyway, thank you." She whispered. She sighed as she felt the pressure leave her face. She tensed when she felt him touch her chest, his warm fingers mere inches from her breasts. He held her busted strap in place and began to repair it.

"Can you walk?" Malfoy said, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I think so." She replied. Malfoy held his arm out for her and she carefully stood, a bit wobbly at first. She thanked him and let go, slowly walking to the door. Before she reached it he tugged her hand. He looked down at her in a hard stare. His breathing was even, like her own. His eyes bore right into hers. For a moment Hermione felt a relief wash over her, like she could bathe away the foulness of tonight in the rain his stormy eyes provided.

"I'm going to disillusion myself. I will walk you back to your common room. Do not speak to me, do not attempt to look at me. Behave normal. You'll tell no one of this." He whispered harshly. Hermione nodded.

Thankfully the walk back was uneventful. She could feel his presence next to her, occasionally he would step on the cloak she still had clasped at her neck. He didn't apologize. Which was fine. It was amazing how loud the silent corridors could be. She could feel the portraits staring at her, whispering amongst themselves. The whispers, the click clack of her shoes were deafening. She rounded the corner to her common room, careful not to make too much noise. Before she opened her mouth to whisper to the Fat Lady (who was snoring next to a bottle of mulled wine), she felt a pull at the cloak.

"Tell no one." Malfoy said, before he sprinted off back to his dorm, she assumed. She rolled her eyes and entered the common room, which was dark except for the small fire.

"Finally back then?" She heard. Ron's voice. _Fuck_. "Party ended a while ago, Harry and Gin are already back." She saw Ron's shadow rise from the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I expect McClaggen is straightening up whatever room you used?" He said bitterly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. What could she say? Either way, she lost. Either she said conceded to whatever he thought, or she told him the truth. The truth seemed impossible. _Was it really just minutes ago?_

"You're still in his cloak." Ron stated. Hermione gasped, he was right. Immediately she unclasped it, letting the heavy material pool at her feet. She couldn't look at Ron. She kept her eyes down, knowing her makeup had worn off, he would see her smudged eyes. She made to move to her dorm, determined to say nothing. She was at the stairs when he and caught her by the hand. She spun quickly and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She spat at him.

They both gasped. She couldn't believe she had hit him. His hand went to his burning cheek.

"Whats wrong Mione?" Ron asked. This wasn't like her at all. She shuddered away from him, and in one fluid motion, yanked herself from him, and flew up the stairs.

He couldn't help but wonder why she had a large red blotch across her back.

…

That night haunted Malfoy for weeks. Seeing Granger at the mercy of that brainless wonder. He was humiliated for her. He had been wandering the corridors- trying to get expelled really- when he thought he heard shuffling in the trophy room. Chalking it up to Peeves making trouble, he walked right by it. Till he heard a scream.

Eugh, as if seeing McClaggens stupid face wasn't bad enough. He wished he could unsee the state Granger was in. She was bathed in the moonlight, one leg stuck to the wall, lace knickers dangling from her slender ankle. Her dress was ripped, he glimpsed her breast clearly before looking away. It didn't take long for him to piece it together. Disgusting. What kind of wizard would force themselves onto a witch, a woman? Vile creature McClaggen was.

When they resumed from Christmas break Malfoy kept an eye on McClaggen. He almost wanted to find him looking at Granger, only so he would have the chance to pulverize him.

He kept an eye on Granger too. Not as close as McClaggen. But if she were alone in the library, Malfoy wasn't far. He noticed if she ever happened to pass McClaggen in the corridors, the Great Hall, her nostrils would flare up and she would like she was almost about to retch. McClaggen kept his eyes on the floor mostly, which was wise.

Shortly after term resumed all the fifth and above students were called to mandatory education courses. Apparently a bout of sickness of a sexual nature was going through the school. The girls and boys were separated. Professor McGonagall with the girls… Professor Snape with the boys. What joy.

They were gathered up in the pitch locker room, seated on benches with a make shift presentation in front of them. Professor Snape levitated informational pamphlets to each boy.

"Wrap your Wand: How to protect yourself from communicable diseases."  
"Penile Pox: A Cautionary tale"

"Fatherhood at 17: When charms fail"

The material alone would ensure he would die a virgin, top it all off your own GODFATHER delivering the material. The boys were like children, laughter and jokes everywhere and the course hadn't even begun. Professor Flitwick entered the locker room, speaking in quick hushed tones to Professor Snape.

"Quiet." Professor Snape said. Even at a normal volume silence fell over the room. "I must excuse myself momentarily with Professor Flitwick. Class will resume, shortly. Longbottom!" He snapped his head in Neville's direction. "You're in charge." He turned and left, cloak billowing behind him.

The room was quiet for a few moments when chatting and laughter struck back up. Malfoy could hear bits and pieces of conversation. Too grossed out to join in, as he had opened a pamphlet and right before him was a dick seemingly covered in scales. He nearly vomited.

The room seemed to quiet down and one voice emerged from the noise. McClaggen. Always boasting about his apparently many conquests. Malfoy didn't give a shit, until Grangers name came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, nearly made it with her at old Sluggies party last term. She's wild."

"I've been trying to get her attention for ages."

"Ha, good luck, I doubt she's over me yet."

"How far did you get?"

"You see her naked?"

"What d'her tits feel like?"

"Wasn't that the night you ended up in hospital?"

Malfoy's blood was beginning to boil. He could see Weasley and Potter off to the side, trying not to listen. Potter's face was green and Weasley was alternating shades of crimson and pale.

"The thing about Granger is she's a wild card. I took her to the trophy room, you know, third floor? Yeah, and we're close under my cloak, girls like that stuff. Cuddling makes you seem sensitive. And anyway, she lets me feel her tits-peeeerfect tits by the way, filled my hand up well." He paused to laugh. "You wouldn't think it but the robes hide a lot, she has a fantastic body, real fittie."

Weasley was so red Malfoy could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I've got her on that window sill, and we're kissing, it's great. Real nice tongue work, that one. I pinch her nip, and she didn't like it really, but you know some girls. You gotta give 'em what they're asking for and she's been teasing all night. Any of you see what she was wearing? I know she wanted it but girls like that don't want to be thought of as slags. Weasley can tell you all about slags." He paused to let the other boys 'Oooo' at his declaration.

"She wouldn't stay still. Like trying to break in a horse I swear, kept trying to buck me off. I could tell she wanted it though. I ripped her dress open." All the Gryffindor boys started looking at each other. "And Merlin's saggy balls she has the nicest tits you've ever seen." Weasley stood up slowly, Potter following.

"So then I go under her dress, and imagine the best pair of legs you've ever felt! Gods what I'd give to be between 'em again." Malfoy began to stand back, Weasley was looking like he was ready to murder. "and she has the smoothest, softes-"

McClaggen didn't get another word out before Weasley was pummeling him in the face. McClaggen stuck him square on the nose, Weasley started bleeding freely. The other Gyffindor boys were cheering Weasley on, calling McClaggen scum and shouting about who got to fuck him up next. Even Longbottom looked deadly.

"What in the seven hells?!" Snape shouted upon entering. Guys were all over the place, firsts flying, blood splatters over the walls. Snape flicked his wand and all the guilty students were petrified.

It was almost beautiful. Seeing Weasley's fist smushing McClaggens face in. The look of pure hate on both their faces.

…

Hermione sped down the hall to the hospital wing as soon as she heard. Ronald AND Harry? She heard even Neville had to be taken. She skidded to a halt when she reached the doors and slipped inside. Good Godric, nearly every bed had a student. She could even see someone in the warded room, where the kept contagious or critical students.

Her eyes searched frantically till she saw the shocking red hair. She took a deep breath and marched over to Ron, who had Harry in the bay beside him.

"What were you thinking? You nearly got all of Gryffindor in trouble. Even the first years are scared!" She snapped at her friends. Before they could open their mouths she went on. "I can't believe your recklessness, both of you! How could you get into a fistfight?!" She stopped when Harry began laughing.

"Told you she'd react like this." Harry said.

"Guess I owe you a Firewhiskey." Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sit down 'Mione, it's a long story." Hermione summoned a nearby chair and sat between the two beds. Ron sure looked rough. Broken nose (easily fixed), some swelling, scratches and a nasty black eye. Madam Pomphrey left the bruises, as form of punishment.

Harry told Hermione (mostly) what had happened. Ron had less tact and Harry didn't think Hermione would enjoy knowing all fifth year and up boys knew about her… womanly assets. He explained that Cormac had said some crude things about her, and how Ron beat him to a pulp (for which she blushed and thanked him). He explained Snape petrified everyone involved and brought them here. Ron would be serving detention three times a week for the next month.

"Worth it." Ron stated, positively satisfied with himself. "That oaf will think twice about messing with you now Hermione." He looked at Harry to check if he was listening. Harry was reading a Quidditch book Hermione got him for Christmas, smiling every so often. "Mione?" Ron asked. "Look, I'm sorry about that night. I knew something was up, and I assumed about you. I'm glad I was wrong. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ronald. It's past, and you've beaten him to a pulp anyway." Hermione chided. She really didn't want to pry into it. She wasn't sure how much she could say without telling him everything. That odd incident with Malfoy…

"That's McClaggen there." Ron said, nodding to the private bed. "Only Pomphrey and Dumbledore have access. He's being expelled. Glad to be short of him." He smiled at Hermione. She smirked back.

"We're lucky you weren't expelled." Hermione admonished him.

…

The next morning Malfoy stared indifferently as Weasley regaled the Gryffindor table in how he took down big bad McClaggen. Granger was at his side, rolling her eyes every so often and smiling. Her demeanor changed completely when that Brown girl inserted herself between them. Ron bent low to give her a kiss, much to Grangers obvious distaste. He sneered as her watched Granger withdraw herself from the table, she was able to sneak away unnoticed by everyone at the table.

Malfoy got up and followed her. Well, not follow her, he was merely keeping tabs on her. All the boys present at the fight had been rounded up and charmed not to say anything the evening before, after he saw Hermione leave the hospital wing. The rest of the school knew there was a brawl in the pitch locker rooms, but didn't know why, thankfully. News had gotten around that morning that McClaggen was suspended. He initially heard explosion, but apparently something was worked out.

He saw Granger back to her tower, not all the way, so he could stop at the Room of Requirement. Malfoy peered out the window. Hmm, it seemed the walkway from Hogwarts or Hogsmeade was being paved. Mafloy smirked to himself. He'd bet a galleon the McClaggen family had 'donated' it in order to keep their idiot son here.

…

Hermione thought about that night a lot. She would often be lying in bed, books in a neat pile near her head, Crooks curled at her feet, thinking on it. Retracing her steps that day, that whole week. Even from the point where she asked Ron. What had she done wrong? It would bother her for years. Maybe she did send the wrong signal. McClaggen was clear to her saying he understood she wasn't interested. That phrase stuck in her head, played over and over till her eyelids were heavy.

Just let me have tonight.

Just tonight.

Let's have tonight.

Just for tonight, let go.

Just tonight.

Just tonight.

She bolted up in bed, eyes big as saucers as another phrase danced into her dreams. Two grey eyes boring into her.

 _Tell no one._


End file.
